The Con
by The Night Life 13
Summary: Seth brought Summer, Ryan and Marissa down to San Diego with him to attend the biggest convention in the country... Comic-Con. They meet Alex working at a booth there. See what happens in their 4 day adventures in San Diego. AU and Malex love. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C. characters or show. I'm still waiting for someone to buy me the 2****nd**** season cause I'm too broke to buy it myself hah. I don't own Comic-Con either :) I've just been going to it for the past 5 years haha.**

**Hello again! I've had other short one shots that I've been working on, but I have a bit of writer's block for them. So I recently went to Comic-Con this year and I decided to do a fanfic out of it. I miss it not being as crowded before cause now it's just lame with fake people who go there just cause of all the stars who go. It's not just the real people who go for the COMICS, hence the name Comic-Con. But whatever… you still get a bunch of free stuff… if any of you are an OLIVIA WILDE fan (like me) then you probably heard that she was there on Thursday. Here is my rant because I went on Thursday and Friday…**

**I found out that she went to Comic-Con to promote Tron Legacy (coming out in 2010) on Saturday. She was at the Disney 3D panel that I wanted to see BUT the New Moon panel was right after that so ALL THE NEW MOON PEOPLE GOT INTO THE HALL AND I COULDN'T GET IN. When I found out I was SO PISSED. You have no idea. So I'm a little bitter at the New Moon people since they went in just to see New Moon AND NOT THE OTHER PANELS. THEY JUST TOOK UP SPACE TO SEE THE NEW MOON CAST. WTF I COULD HAVE SEEN OLIVIA WILDE BUT NO. The NEW MOON FANS JUST HAD TO BE THERE. UGH. Sorry if I seem angry at new moon fans… because I still kinda am… I read the Twilight Series myself so I can understand. BUT SERIOUSLY. Twilight fans can be a little annoying… you know? Just tone it down a little. I don't mean to offend anyone; I'm just annoyed that I missed my favorite actress when we were practically in the same vicinity. Come on, I know you'd feel the same way too if you could have seen your favorite person ever.**

**Ok. I'm done… you should have seen/heard me the day I found out though… I find it quite funny now.**

**Anyway, this story is of course MALEX. Because I love them so. AU I guess, Alex lives in downtown SD instead of LA. Marissa, Ryan, Summer and Seth still live in the OC. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**The Con**

"Cohen! Hurry up! We're going to be late for your stupid, geeky comic convention!" a short brunette scolded a curly haired teen. A group of three teenagers were sitting on a couch waiting on their other friend.

"I know! Ok I'm done!" Seth stepped out of his room and smiled triumphantly at his three other companions.

"You look like a dork Seth." A lanky brunette girl said flatly to him. Seth was wearing an old Spiderman shirt, a black mask on his forehead, blue jeans, and had his Spiderman mask in hand.

"All you need is a cape," the only other male teenager added on.

"For your information Ryan, Spiderman does not wear a cape, and Marissa, I'm going to fit right in," Seth replied back to them.

"Whatever Cohen, can we please just get going now?"

"Summer, my love, I know you're going to enjoy every second that we spend together there," the curly haired teenage boy stated as he handed Summer his Spiderman mask.

"The only reason Marissa and I agreed to come was because Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner are going to be there," Summer shot back, slapping away her boyfriend's hand.

"Ahh yes, the imaginary vampire and werewolf from the infamous Twilight series. You do know that they aren't real right?"

"Shut up comic freak and get a move on," the shorter brown haired girl ordered as she stood up along with the other two teens. The foursome made their way out of their hotel room and got inside the elevator.

"So tell me how you got these pro badges again?" Ryan asked Seth, while looking at the lanyard around his neck.

"Lots of begging and compromising with my parents,"

"I see, well thanks for inviting us along Seth," Marissa said to her friend.

"No need for thanks Marissa, Sandy and Kirsten wouldn't let me go unless you guys came too," the ding of the elevator signaled that they were at the lobby level. They stepped out, walked out of the Hilton Hotel and came into contact with the warm summer evening of downtown San Diego.

"It's nice here," the taller brunette said as they continued to cross the street to the convention center.

"Yeah, a little dirty though," Summer said back as she look at the grime and trash on the pavement floor,"

"This is downtown you know, it's not going to be as clean as Newport" Ryan added on.

"Does this remind you of home then, Atwood?" Summer questioned the Chino native.

"Ouch, that was a low blow there Summer,"

"It's not like you took it personally,"

"Hey, no fighting guys! I've been looking forward to this convention for the past six months, I don't want it to be ruined with bickering over the cleanliness of this city."

Marissa lightly laughed at the scene of her best friend and ex boyfriend squabbling about the town and Seth ranting about his excitement of 'Comic-Con' which were only being heard by on deaf ears. A nice breeze came through and she sighed, enjoying the feel of it. The glowing lights of the convention center caught her eyes as she looked up. Banners about the conference were everywhere and people were already there.

"Never a dull moment with these guys," she thought to herself. They all reached one of the entrances to the building and were allowed in since they had their badges already.

"Welcome to Comic-Con," Seth began as they stepped into the lobby of the huge structure, "the biggest convention in the country and where we will be spending the entire night here as well as the next four days at."

"If this is the biggest convention then why isn't this place super crowded?" Marissa asked the comic book geek.

"This is preview night Marissa, only the people with professional and press badges are allowed in. We're allowed to get a sneak peak of what everything looks like before everyone else."

They all got a plastic bag that had a directory, information on the panels, free flyers and comics in it.

"Why is this thing heavy?" Summer complained as she held up the plastic bag that had the Comic-Con logo on it.

"Because it has a big book that explains where everything is in it, and that's not even the heaviest thing you'll get here Summer, once we get inside there's gonna be bigger bags," Seth explained to his girlfriend.

"And what exactly are we going to be putting in these bigger bags?" Marissa asked.

"All the free and/or bought stuff that we get from here of course!"

"Right… and how much bigger can these bags get?" Ryan asked Seth.

"Oh just wait and see…"

"Alright then…" Ryan said skeptically.

"Come on guys! Let's go in!" Seth told all of them excitedly. They all walked into the huge floor and were overcome with the amount of booths everywhere.

"This, my friends, is the booth floor, where you get most of your free stuff and you can buy anything here too. Occasionally famous people venture here to sign autographs or promote their shows, movies or comics" Seth explained to the other three overwhelmed teens.

"Oh my god, what is that person wearing?!" Summer exclaimed as she saw a few people dressed up as anime characters walk past them.

"You see Summer, Comic-Con is the place where all the nerds, geeks, and dorks of pop culture, anime, comics, movies, t.v., video games and other genres come together and express themselves. Mostly through dressing up as storm troopers from Star Wars, or various anime or comic book characters. See, I told you I'd fit in here Marissa," Seth clarified and smugly added the last part to the other girl.

"I can see why you love it here Seth…" the lanky brunette said back as she eyed other people dressed up as video game characters.

"It's heaven for me"

"So, what are we going to do first Mr. Comic-Con?" Ryan questioned as a girl who was dressed up as Wonder Woman passed by right in front of him.

"Let's go to the Summit Booth since I know Marissa and Summer are dying to get a poster of their Vampire and Werewolf loves from that one book that's turning into a movie…" Seth answered back.

"For your information Cohen, the movie is New Moon from the Twilight Saga," Summer corrected.

"Yes, that's what it's called, come on it'll make you girls happier to be here if you got something that you wanted,"

"Lead the way then, Seth," Marissa told him.

Happily, Seth Cohen began walking and the group passed so many people dressed up as different characters. Five minutes later they were in front of the Summit Entertainment Booth, where there were huge posters and banners of upcoming movies that were going to be released later in the year.

"Come right up and get your exclusive New Moon and Astro Boy posters. Along with key chains, cards, magnets and pins. Also don't forget to watch the previews that are being shown on the tv's right above you. Remember to attend the New Moon panel tomorrow at 1p.m. in Hall D, the whole cast is going to be there!" a worker said enthusiastically into a microphone so that the people around could hear. There were about six people working at the booth handing out all the free stuff and answering questions from other people. A single person stuck out to Marissa as the four of them stood there. A blonde beauty with piercing blue eyes and a smiling face was one of the workers handing out posters to people passing by. Her hair was tied up and a streak of purple was noticeable on her bangs. She wore an Astro Boy shirt with pins that flashed on and off on it.

"Hey that one blonde girl is hot," Ryan said out loud. Marissa snapped out of her staring and looked at her friends.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who noticed her," she thought to herself.

"She is a looker…" Seth agreed. Summer nudged him quite hard in the ribs in reaction to her boyfriend's remark.

"Cohen, Hello! I'm right next to you, I'm your girlfriend!"

"Don't worry my dear, no one can take away my love for you, not even that hot girl giving out posters of your beloved movie"

"Just shut up and let's get the free stuff they're giving out okay?"

"Whatever you say," Seth led them to the counters of the booth and went straight to the blue-eyed blonde.

"Excuse me, could we please get two New Moon posters for these ladies here?" Seth asked the blonde.

"Of course, and I'm suspecting that you would like everything else but the New Moon merchandise?" she replied back.

"Yes please, what about you Ryan?"

"Yeah, same thing," the sandy-brown haired teen answered back.

"Alright then, here you go," the girl handed the products out to the four and smiled naturally at them. When she gave Marissa her New Moon poster and cards she stopped and took a good look at her.

"Team Edward or Team Jacob?" the blonde asked.

"I love Jacob, but I'm a Team Edward girl," Marissa answered with a smirk.

"I see; I'm more of a Team Alice player…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, I just love Alice's character,"

"Okay then, well, thanks for the free stuff,"

"Sure, anytime, it's my job to give out all this crap to everyone, we've got loads more stocked up here in boxes,"

"Thanks, we're probably going to come back here later for more," Summer said, unintentionally butting into their conversation. The blonde looked away from Marissa and looked at Summer and nodded.

"I'll see you guys around then,"

"Would it be weird to ask you your name?" Seth added on.

"Not really, I'm Alex," the blue-eyed girl replied back.

"Well, I'm Seth, and this is Ryan, Summer and Marissa"

"Nice to meet you, well, I bet you guys are gonna walk around some more so I'll let you be on your way. Come back anytime for more stuff, you know where to find me," Alex winked at Marissa and she went back to handing out everything to other people.

"She's nice," Summer said as they walked away from the booth, not noticing the sly wink that Alex had given Marissa.

"Yeah… she is…" the taller girl said softly.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to come back to that booth later," Seth stated.

"I'm with you buddy," Ryan said back in approval.

"Not for Alex of course, but for the free stuff!" Seth said quickly as he saw the look that Summer was giving him.

"That's right Cohen," Seth gave a weak smile to his girlfriend and they all started to walk around to the other booths on the floor.

**There you have it, the first chapter. This is going to be my first chapter story for this category, and I have a tendency for not updating for a while… I'm sorry in advance because school is starting up soon. But I'll try to actually finish this one because I already love it ahha. **

**If you were wondering about the title, it's a song by Tegan and Sara, I didn't know what to title it and I happened to be looking through my iTunes and found ****The Con**** and I thought it would fit haha. It doesn't really have to do anything with the song itself.**

**So hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Review if you'd like.**

**-The Night Life 13**


End file.
